In manufacturing electronic devices, substrate treatment is performed. The substrate treatment is performed in an inner space of a chamber of a plasma processing apparatus. When the substrate treatment is performed, a deposit is formed on surfaces of components of the plasma processing apparatus. The surface that defines the inner space includes the surfaces of the components. The components include the chamber itself, the components provided in the chamber, and the like. The deposit formed on the surfaces of the components should be removed.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-175797 discloses therein a technique for removing a fluorocarbon film, which is one of the deposits generated during the substrate treatment, by plasma cleaning. In the plasma cleaning, plasma of a cleaning gas is generated, and the fluorocarbon film is removed by active species such as ions and/or radicals in the plasma.
The deposit may be made of materials that are not easily removed by the plasma cleaning (e.g., metal-containing material). Further, the deposit may be formed on a surface that defines a space where the plasma of the cleaning gas hardly reaches. Therefore, there is a demand for a method for cleaning components of a plasma processing apparatus, which is different from the plasma cleaning.